Sorcerer
Sorcerer Attributes: INT 4d6+4 MNT 5d6+10 STR 1d6 DEX 1d6+8 STM 1d6+5 SPD 1d6+5 HP= STMx7 +10 per level Ki= MNTx18 +25 per level Pick 5 Powers at level 1 and one every level after Special 1. Sorcerers have the ability to levitate without using flight capabilities. They can go up to (Level*10) feet in the air. When in battle, they can use this to aid in dodging at a +1 bonus per 10 feet. The dodge bonus only lasts for that action, and must be renewed if they are attacked again and wish to get another bonus. Costs 5 KI per +1, and 2 STM regardless of the bonus. 2. Every level up, they gain 20 points to any stats except MNT. Every level up, they get +5 MNT. 3. For every 100 HP, they get +10 Ki damage. 4. Sorcerers can live for many many years, some have even been known to survive for several millenia. 5. Because they choose to perfect their mental abilities more than their physical abilities, they usually never grow past 4 feet in height, and most will always be wrinkled due to their extreme age. 6. Due to their height, they get +2 dodge against all types of attacks from nearly every race. 7. Because of their size and principles, they will usually never wear typical armor unless it has a mystical aspect. Cannot wear heavy armour with out movement penalties (armor with more HP then their STR * 5) 8. Gains +50% to MNT and INT when LPed. Unique Powers 1. Barrier- The Sorcerer can generate a bubble around them that acts as a barrier against all kinds of attacks. SP attacks allow 10% of the damage to continue through the shield and hit the Sorcerer's HP/Armor. The Barrier can be put up at any time, however each time it's summoned, it costs the Sorcerer 10 ki and 2 STM. The Barrier has MNT*5 HP. If the Barrier loses all it's HP, the Sorcerer can regenerate it by spending his Ki to restore it at a 1 KI = 1 HP ratio. So if the Barrier is destroyed, and it had 200 HP, the Sorcerer must use 200 ki to restore it. While using the Barrier, the Sorcerer cannot attack or power up and can only walk around inside the shield. This must be taken as a power, and it can be taken at any level. The barrier regenerates HP at a rate of MNT/5 per round even when not summoned. 2. Pappa Pai- This odd attack causes the target's muscles to involuntarily contract and constrict. The Sorcerer "fires" off several energy "blobs" and if they come in contact with the target, they will attach to the target and begin reacting with their muscles. During this time, all HTH attacks do 50% damage, and Ki attacks do 75% damage. And all HtH are -5 strike For every action that the goo stays on the person, it does 1d10 damage, and drains 1d4 STM Count points. The only way to get the goo off is to use some form of the Charge power which will cause the goo to evoprate. This must be taken as a power and can be picked at any level after 2. The strike roll is made as a Ki Strike at -4 and costs 25 Ki per blob. Strike can be increased to +4 if an aditional 25 ki is payed per blob. 3. Majin Change- With this extremely useful ability, the Sorcerer can turn a creature into his slave. This has a 40% + 5% per level of having this power, chance of working, and it can only be used on someone that has evil in their hearts. There is also a modifier on the % (see below). If successful, the person's abilities are greatly enhanced, and they will also gain a "M" on their forehead to signify the Majin aspect. Their name changes to "Majin (insert character name)" The character that becomes a Majin gains +15% to all stats except INT and +1 to HP and KI modifier, however they are no longer of their own free will (see below) Not available until level 3. Can only be attempted once per round. Modifiers Character is Totally evil, usually a demon or some form of it: +50% Character WANTS to be turned into a Majin: +30% Character is evil, but has doubts about becoming a Majin: +10% Character is a tweener, that is, neutral: 0 Character is for the most part good, but has evil thoughts and desires: -10% Character is pure good: -50% Character is of some holy aspect, such as a Kami or Namekian Elder, etc.: -100% Character is aware of the Sorcerer's intent and resists with all his willpower: -Characters MNT/5 % The person that becomes a Majin is no longer their own person, so to speak. They will follow their master's (the Sorcerer who changed them) every command. They will not stop short of anything in order to complete their mission with a few exceptions. Darbura was supposed to be Babidi's bodyguard and loyal servant, but when Buu began his rampage, Darbura fought Buu in order secure his own personal goals. Vegita is another example, who from the start only wanted to become stronger then Goku. He allowed himself to become a Majin so he could fight against Goku and when Babidi tried to order him to kill everyone, Vegita only wanted to fight Goku. Also, if the Characters power level is more then 4 times the Majins (including the +15% bonus), he can try to break free anytime he is moraly oppossed to a command given to him. The Sorcerer must roll to stay in control. Add the approiate bonuses and an aditional +10 since the Sorcerer is already in control.